Concrete Angel Fiolee One-Shot
by princessb102700
Summary: Fionna is abused, when she meets a boy named Marshall she feels saved. Little does she know she won't be for long.
1. Chapter 1

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER LOOK ME IN THE EYE!" My mother yelled. It wasn't a second before I felt her raw hand slapping me across the face. I felt tears burn behind my eyes, but I will never let her see me cry. She doesn't deserve the satisfaction. "NOW GET YOU'RE A** TO SCHOOL NOW!" She yelled. I grabbed my lunch I packed and put it in my green backpack. When I noticed a small blood stain on my blue lace dress. It's not anything new. I walk out the door finally escaping my own personal hell. I walked quietly looking down to hide my scars, the bruises on my face and behind my heart. A nice looking boy approached me he had pale skin, raven hair, and piercing brown eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I managed to sound convincing despite how much I wanted to cry. "You're bleeding." He said. He brought up his hand to my cheek wiping away a small tear that managed to escape. "And crying." He stated. "Really, I'm fine." I said. He gave a weak smile. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" He asked. I tried to answer but nothing came out. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked. "It's just another day for me, I tripped and hit my head and I must have hit it harder than I thought." I said. He gave me a look of sympathy. I could tell he knew I was lying, but he decided to leave it alone. That's when Aaa Highschool came into view, my only escape from hell. I ran in and hid my face before anyone could see me. I went to the nurse like I do every morning. "Good morning Fionna." Nurse Cake welcomed. I loved nurse Cake. She was the only one who treated me like I mattered. "What will it be this morning?" She asked. "I was wondering if you could cover up my bruise and if you had anything to help the pain." I asked. "She got into her purse and covered my cheek with some base. Then she handed me two Tylenol to make the pain go away. "I already notified your teacher." She said. "Thanks." I said. Then I walked to class.

**X TEACHER POV X**

I come in to see Fionna's desk empty again. Everyday she comes into school she goes to the nurse. I can't help but to wonder if something else is going on.

**X FIONNA POV X**

Finally free period, the only time where I can go outside and write and dream about a better life. It's funny how it's my last period as well. I head behind the school and sit under the willow. I started to sketch the way the sun reflected off the tiny pond by the willow. I thought I felt a presence behind me but I quickly excused the feeling and started to sing some lyrics, "I don't know how to hold on anymore, I can't help but feel my heart getting sore." It not the lyrics I like, it's the truth behind them that matters. "You have a beautiful voice." A voice said. The boy I saw earlier came into view. He sat next to me beneath the willow. "Can you tell me what really happened?" He asked. I saw how much he wanted to support me, why does he even care? "Why do you even care, you don't know me. I'm nothing but a waste of oxygen in this world." I said holding back tears. He placed his hand over mine and looked me into the eyes. "Never say that about yourself, I care because I know how you feel. Same old crappy lunches, getting beatings from people who you thought cared about you non stop. Feeling like you don't deserve to live. Wanting to tell someone but feeling like your problems don't matter enough, or that they will find out you told and beat you harder." He said. Tears started to flood the brim of my eyes. "What's your name?" I asked. "Marshall Lee Abadeer." He said. "I'm Fionna Grace Mertens." I said. I threw my stuff in my bag realizing I have to get back home. "Before you go, I think you should have this." He said. He put half of a heart locket in my hand. He then looked me straight into the eyes wiping away my tears. He pulled me into a small kiss hesitantly leaving me wanting more. "You're never alone." He whispered. Then he walked away. I ran back home hoping not to be late, otherwise I would get an extra beating. I open the door to see I was two minutes late. "YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" My mother yelled. "I'm sorry." I pleaded. "I'm going to show you just how sorry you will be." My mother said. She then kicked me in the gut causing me to cough blood. She climbed on top of me and punched my face over and over again. She got up, and a feeling of relief showered over me thinking that somehow it was going to be okay. Then she came back with a knife, before I could scream for help she stabbed me in the gut. Then she left the room again. Ignoring the pain and loss of blood I ran to the willow tree in the park where nobody could find me. Where I could die happy. I made it collapsing under the willow clutching my gut. I pulled out the locket wanting to die with it in my reach. Suddenly I saw a white light. Before I blanked out I heard someone yell my name.

**X 3RD PERSON POV X**

We are gathered here today to celebrate the 15 years of life Fionna Grace Mertens lived. She did not deserve to be treated like she has been. I hope she went to a better place, one with everything she never gotten. -

**FIONNA'S POV**

I guess they're right. I never got support or anyone that really cared about me. all I can say is it was worth getting killed just to have had that extra two minutes not feeling alone, feeling wanted. I suddenly saw a bright flashing light. I felt myself breathe again. I smelled peppermint and gum and I was laying in a pink hospital bed, where am I?

**XXXXX**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED MY ONE SHOT! IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE IT INTO A STORY REVIEW AND FAVORITE! THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY IT MEANS A LOT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So I made a story out of this with a different plot (kind of) and I will be updating it as much as possible! Check out my stories to find it! Cya! (It's called 'My Story')


End file.
